This study will compare the efficacy of clarithromycin alone versus rifabutin alone versus clarithromycin plus rifabutin for the prevention or delay of Mycobacterium Avium Complex (NAC) bacteremia or disseminated MAC disease. The lab was used for Southern analysis.